You must be strong
by scruffy
Summary: For 5 years, Makino has been waiting for Tsukasa. 5 years later, he does not turn up, instead Rui turns up...Pls R&R! ^^[Chpt 4 uploaded!]
1. Default Chapter

"So I said a little prayer  
  
and hope my dreams would take me there,  
  
where the skies are blue,  
  
to see you once again,  
  
My love."  
  
The sakura blossoms swirled around and the wind caressed her face. The girl stood waiting, leaning against a sakura blossom, tucking a lock of hair behind her face. She clutched the little green toy and waited patiently.  
  
For 5 years, Makino Tsukushi had been waiting for this very day. It had been torturous to be separated from him for 5 years. Ever since the two of them had separated, her heart felt empty, the only motivation for her to go on, was that she would be able to see him. Soon, she had always told herself, soon I will see him again.  
  
5 years soon became 4 years, then 3 and eventually, the day came.  
  
She looked at her watch and frowned. It was unlike of him to be late. Just then, she saw a figure approaching her. She smiled.  
  
She ran towards him excitedly, still clutching the toy, her heart singing with joy. He had come for her. But she stopped suddenly and gasped.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui?"  
  
The lanky, 23yr old Hanazawa Rui looked at Makino. His crystal blue eyes gazed upon her as the wind ruffled his hair gently.  
  
"Where's Doumyouji?" She asked shakily, fearing the worst. "Has he forgotten about me?" Her eyes filled as teardrops rolled down her face. "Has he?"  
  
Hanazawa Rui looked away.  
  
"Tsukasa, he.he was involved in an accident on his way here. He told me you would be waiting for him here." Makino gasped again at this and her legs gave way. Rui rushed over to support her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"You have to be strong Makino. For Tsukasa's sake, you have to be strong."  
  
The little green toy that had dropped to the floor played out what Makino Tsukushi had been waiting for the last 5years.  
  
"Wait for me, I will bring you happiness."  
  
Rui knelt down slowly with Makino. She could not stop crying.  
  
"Makino," Rui said gently, lifting her tear-streaked face. "You have to be strong for Tsukasa's sake. You have to be strong. Let's go to the hospital now. Be strong." He lifted her up and led her to the car.  
  
The sakura blossoms swirled in the wind and the swaying sakura trees seemed to murmur, "Be strong Makino. Be strong."  
  
The wind blew again and carried these words with it. 


	2. Cruel Fate

__

"Quick! He's not breathing! Quick! Send him in!"

"Contact his kin!" 

"Doctor, his heartbeat is decreasing rapidly!"

"I can't get a pulse anymore!"

Tsukasa tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He could only hear voices around him. The ring! Where was it? It had rolled onto the road and he stooped down to pick it up. The next thing he knew was that he had only seen a flash of white light and all went silent.

"Makino." A faint whisper escaped from his lips. 

*

"SOUJIRO!" Akira shouted as he rushed over to where Soujiro was sitting. "Where's Tsukasa?!" 

Soujiro lifted his head despondently.

"He's still in there." A hoarse whisper came out. It was evident that Soujiro had been crying. Akira slumped against the wall. 

"How could this ever happen?" He asked. 

No one knew why, no one knew how. Fate was playing a cruel trick on them then. 

*

Soujiro was sitting alone outside the operating theatre. He had been the first to be informed of Tsukasa's accident.

"Jiro." A familiar voice called out. He lifted his head to see…

"Brother?" A tall man in a doctor's coat looked at him. The man was handsome, no doubt, but the wrinkles on his face betrayed his age. Soujiro had almost forgotten that he had a brother. Almost forgotten that he had existed. 

"That's your friend inside right?" His brother asked. "He banged his head up pretty seriously. Looks like he might not make it." He took puff on his cigarette.

"HELL! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Soujiro shouted and gave him a punch in the jaw. He breathed in and out heavily. "TSUKASA WOULD MAKE IT! HE WOULD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Soujiro paused as his brother looked at him in surprise.

"Since you know his condition, what are you doing here? HELL! YOU SHOULD BE IN THERE! YOU ARE A NEUROLOGIST!" Soujiro yelled.

His brother got up and turned.

"Jiro, some things are beyond our control. Your friend in there has a strong spirit, he might make it. Jiro, pray for a miracle." His brother left. 

Soujiro sat down on the cold hard chair. "Tsukasa, be strong." He said to himself. 

*

Makino was afraid to turn around the corner. She was afraid to face the truth. She hesitated taking another step. 

"Makino?" Rui asked when he noticed her standing still.

"I don't want to see it." She whispered. Rui walked over and hugged her again.

"Silly girl. You have to be strong, for Tsukasa's sake, remember?" She closed her eyes and nodded. 

"I have to be strong." She whispered to herself.

*

She saw Akira and Soujiro slumped in their seats, a look of despair written on their faces. 

"Akira. Soujiro." Rui called out to them. Makino did not want to see this happening.

"Rui." Akira said tiredly. No, this has to be a nightmare, Makino thought. What am I doing in here? I was supposed to see Doumyouji. He can't be here. 

"Jiro's brother just came. He says Tsuaksa might not make it." He said in a flat tone. Rui looked at the floor. 

"You are all lying!" Makino shouted suddenly. The three of them looked up at her in surprise. 

"I know Doumyouji is hiding somewhere! He can't be in there! You are all lying! You are all just playing a prank on me! Just like the other time!" Makino shouted, as tears filled her eyes. "Just like the other time, when you all lied to me and said he was dead. Just like the other time…" Her voice trailed off. She collapsed onto the floor.

Much as she knew that what was happening was not a lie, Makino could not accept the cold, hard truth. She knew this was no lie, this was not a prank. It was for real. Tsukasa might never come back to her anymore. 

Rui saw Makino's hunched body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. It had been a devastating blow for her, as well as the rest. He walked over and knelt down. 

"Makino. You know we are not playing a prank on you this time." Makino turned her tear-streaked face towards him.

"Hanazawa Rui!" She said as she buried her face into his chest. "Why? Why must heaven play such a cruel joke on us? We've been waiting for each other for so long! Why now?" 

Rui sighed as he hugged Makino tightly. Many things are beyond man's control and that is why, questions have to wait. For now, he would have to take care of Makino.

"Excuse me, may I know who Makino Tsukushi is?" A grave voice said. The four of them turned to see Kazuya, in a police inspector's uniform. He cleared his throat and held out a plastic package.

"This might be of interest to you."

*

__

"Doctor, the victim's losing a lot of blood!" 

"Victim's blood pressure is decreasing rapidly."

"Get more blood!"

"We only have a few packets of blood left." 

"Get the victim's kin to test for a match. Meanwhile, call the blood bank."

"You got it doctor."

"Keep his heart pumping!"

The surgeon looked at Tsuaksa with familiarity. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that Tsuaksa would ever come here. 

__

Tsukasa, keep going. Please. You still have Makino waiting for you.

"Shigeru! His heartbeat is decreasing by the minute!" 

*

"DOUMYOUJI…TSUKASA!" 

"Doumyouji!"

"Doumyouji, I love you."

Tsukasa reached out for Makino's hand, the smiling Makino. But he never seemed to be able to reach her. Something seemed to be pulling him back and it was growing stronger by the minute. No, he had to reach Makino. Makino.

__

"And oh my love,

I'm holding on forever,

Reaching for a love that seems so far.." 

Makino, wait for me. 

*

__

"Shigeru, look! His heartbeat is resuming to normal!"

"He's fighting back." Shigeru whispered. A wave of relief washed over her. 

"Wheel him to the Intensive Care Unit." She ordered. 

"Shigeru-san, shall I go and inform his family waiting outside?" The nurse asked. Shigeru paused.

"No, I shall do it myself." 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HYD. Lyrics for both chapters are taken from Westlife-My Love, which I also DO NOT own the rights to. Please don't sue me!! I still need my money to buy Christmas presents! ^^


	3. At least, the worst's over

Just introduced another character Tsukuji Shirahata.(gee, I saw that name somewhere and put it down) She's Tsukasa's cousin and she has a purpose for being in this story. ^_^ Thank u all for the reviews anyway!

Kazuya held out the plastic bag, at which Makino took it from him hesitantly. 

"He was clutching this tightly in his palm when he was wheeled in. From an eyewitness, he had apparently dropped the ring and tried to pick it up and that was when he got hit by the lorry." Kazuya cleared his throat again.

Makino took the ring out from the bag and fingered it gently. It was clear that the ring was meant to be a wedding band. The carvings on the inner side of the ring caught her eye.

"Love is eternal." She read out quietly. She clutched it tightly and held it to her bosom. The tears started to fall again as a wave of grief washed over her.

"Baka. Why did he have to do it? BAKA!" She sobbed as she sat down on the cold hard floor of the hospital corridor. Akira and Soujiro looked away, while Kazuya lowered his face. Rui sat next to her, supporting her.

"WHY? HE DID NOT NEED TO RISH HIS LIFE FOR JUST A RING!" She lifted her face to Rui. "Tell me, why was he so foolish?" Rui could not answer her then. 

A silence loomed over them safe for the sobs. The tears for her loved one never seemed to stop. Makino's heart throbbed in agony and grief. It was a feeling that she could not have control over. Never.

"Makino." A female voice broke the silence. 

"Shi…Shigeru?" Akira sputtered in surprise. 

*

"Tsubaki-sama, there's a call waiting for you in the living hall. It's from Japan." The servant said. She frowned at her as she pointed towards her sleeping child. The servant bowed her head hastily and excused herself.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tsubaki. What's the matter now? Tsukasa's gotten into some trouble again? " She snapped. The few servants looked at each other, anticipating their mistress to throw a tantrum. It always happened whenever there was a call from Japan-Most of the time, it was because Tsuaksa-sama had gotten into trouble.

She dropped the receiver suddenly and stood rooted. The voice at the other end was still talking. 

"Tsubaki-sama? Is everything okay?" One of them bravely approached her. She turned to look at him. 

"Get me a flight to Japan now. " She whispered. "Tsukasa."

*

"Shigeru? What are you doing here? Don't tell me…My gosh. You are working here?" Akira asked, the rest clearly surprised.

She nodded crisply. "That's secondary now Akira. I am the doctor in charge of Tsukasa's operation…"

Makino suddenly sprang up and pounced on her. 

"HOW'S HE? HOW'S DOUMYOUJI?" She asked anxiously. Rui had to pry her off, together with the help of Kazuya.

"Relax Makino." Shigeru looked at the girl, full of concern. "He's fine. But he needs another blood transfusion and the snag is, his blood group is very rare. It's an O-." 

"I am ready to test for it!" Soujiro said immediately. Akira and Rui nodded their heads to give their approval. 

"Can I go for it too?" Makino asked weakly this time.

Shigeru looked at Makino. She was obviously drained from what had been happening, both emotionally and physically.

"Tsukushi, I am afraid not. You are too weak now."

"But I want to help him! Please Shigeru! Please!" She pleaded.

"Makino, calm down." Kazuya said suddenly. "You are too weak currently. It would be best if you rest for now." Shigeru nodded. 

"But," Shigeru said gravely. "It would best if you can contact his family members. A match would be more possible with them. The three of you, follow me first." She waved them to a room. "Kazuya, please take care of Makino for the time being." He nodded.

Makino slumped her shoulders in despair as she watched the F3 walk gravely to the room. What if they could not find a match in time? What if Doumyouji did not get his blood transfusion on time? Would he die? Her tears flowed fast and free. This could not be happening now. Not now. 

Kazuya could only watch on helplessly as he saw his childhood friend being torn apart by anxiety and fear for the one she loved.

*

22-yr old Tsukuji Shirahata walked briskly down the hospital corridor and broke into a run. 

__

Tsuaksa, hang on there, she thought silently. _Hang on._ She was Tsukasa's only cousin from Canada and Akira's girlfriend at that. She had received the news from Akira himself and rushed down from her office to Japan immediately.

She turned the corner and saw Makino crying, with a police inspector by her side.

"Makino!" She shouted. Makino turned to see her. Tsukuji knelt down besides her and hugged her tightly. 

"I am sorry for what has happened. I am sorry." Makino cried harder. "Nobody wanted it to happen." 

Makino collapsed into Tsukuji's arms. All she needed now was just someone to support her and be with her. Through this sea of grief and heartbreak, at least someone was there to guide her. 

*

__

"Doumyouji! Hurry up!" The smiling Makino beckoned to him. He ran after her, trying to catch up with her.

"Makino! Wait for me!" Tsukasa shouted. He could never seem to catch up with her. He felt tired suddenly and he wanted to stop. 

"_Doumyouji!" _

"Makino… I can't…" He faltered. "I can't…"

*

"Shigeru san! The patient! His blood pressure is dropping rapidly!" The nurse burst into the room and shouted. Shigeru looked up in surprise. 

"What? I thought his condition just stabilized!"

"I don't know! It's decreasing rapidly!" Shigeru burst out of the testing room with the F3 hot on her heels. 

Makino lifted her head to see people running past her.

"Akira! What's happening?" Tsukuji shouted. Akira stopped running.

"Tsukuji! You're back!" He said, clearly relieved.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?" She demanded. 

"Quick! Get that machine in!" Shigeru shouted from the ward. Makino's eyes widened in horror. 

"Doumyouji!" She called out desperately as she rushed over to the room."DOUMYOUJI!"

*

"Okay, ready, one two three!" Shigeru placed the electric pads on Tsukasa's body.

"Still no response!"

"Increase the voltage! One two three!"

"Still no response!"

Makino watched this from the clear glass panel behind, restrained by Rui and Tsukuji.

"Doumyouji…please…"

"Increase the voltage!" 

"There's still no response!" 

No, this can't be happening. Makino watched on in horror, as Tsukasa seemed to slip away. "NO!!!!!" She cried out as she burst free from the restrains of Rui and Tsukuji and burst into the room.

Shigeru and the other nurses looked at her surprised.

"DOUMYOUJI!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" She rushed over to his bedside and held his hand.

"YOU BAKA! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!!" 

*

Tsukasa faltered and he wanted to stop. Something was telling him to stop. Suddenly, a voice rang out. 

__

"Doumyouji! Don't leave me!" Makino. That was Makino's voice. He could not stop now. Makino was waiting for him. 

*

"Shigeru san! The patient! His heartbeat is resuming back to normal!" The nurse cried out. She stared at the machine, the pulse was steady. 

Shigeru heaved a sigh of relief. The others outside were clearly relived as well. Makino still stood there, clutching his hand tightly. 

"Shigeru san, shall we ask her to go out?" Shigeru paused for a while.

"Let her stay. The worst is over." 

*

Soujiro and the rest walked out of the room, together with Shigeru. Kazuya bade them good bye and left first. 

"Shigeru, how is Tsukasa exactly now?" Rui asked.

"I would say the worst is now over and we would not need a blood transfusion, but for further analysis of his condition, the neurologist would have to come and…" Before Shigeru could finish her sentence, Tsubaki came running frantically up to the group.

"TSUKASA! HOW'S HE? TELL ME!" Tsubaki shouted pleadingly. 

"Tsubaki, he's in there. He's okay, Shigeru said he's fine." Tsukuji stepped out to say. Tsubaki stepped shakily to the glass panel to see Tsukasa lying on the hospital bed, heavily bandaged. Intravenous tubes poked out from almost every part of his body. She stifled her sobs as she gazed upon her brother. 

"Don't worry. Makino's in there with him now." Soujiro placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"I suggest that you all go back for now and take a rest. Come back again tomorrow and the neurologist would be able to tell you something about Tsukasa's condition." Shigeru said. "It's best if you all can take Makino back. She's exhausted." Her expression softened at this. 

"I agree. But who would watch over Tsukasa?" Akira asked worriedly.

"I will. " Rui volunteered. The rest nodded their heads in approval. Tsubaki was still standing in front of the glass panel, looking at Tsukasa. 

"Tsubaki, let's go home first. We can come again tomorrow." Tsukuji said gently. "Come." 

"Tsukasa…" 

*

Makino clutched Tsukasa's hand tightly and sobbed uncontrollably. His hand was cold and clammy, so unlike the hand she had held a long time ago.

"Doumyouji, please, just give me some response." She pleaded with him.

He still slept.

"Makino." 

"Hanazwa Rui?" Rui looked at her worriedly. This emotional strain was too much for her to bear.

"Soujiro would bring you back to Tsukasa's house to rest for the night. You would need the sleep."

"NO! I want to stay with him!" She raised her voice slightly. "I can't leave him alone. Not now." She looked at Tsuaksa again, her tears falling again. 

"I'll be here to watch over him. Come on, go with Soujiro. You can come back again tomorrow." Makino still would not budge.

"Makino, if Tsuaksa wakes up tomorrow and finds you looking so haggard, he would blame us and give us hell. I'm sure you don't want that right?" Rui tried another approach this time. She managed a small smile at this. She nodded and Rui led her outside to Soujiro. 

"Hanazawa Rui, promise me something." She said urgently. He nodded.

"Tell Doumyouji I love him, and I am waiting for him." Soujiro led her away and Rui watched them disappear round the corner. 

"I will Makino." He said silently. 

*

The cold wind blew, causing the group to hold on tightly to their coats. They got onto the cars and drove off. Makino looked at the hospital gradually disappear from her view and sat back in the car seat. Soujiro looked at her from the rear view mirror and shook his head. 

The wind blew again, this time, bringing with it the soothing message of hope, "_Be strong. Be strong." _


	4. When dawn breaks

Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is not very important, just a little something. I hope you all don't cry! It's only a fan fic okay? ^_^ 

"Tsubaki?" Tsukuji pushed the door open slowly. "Tsubaki?"

She spotted her sitting in the armchair, looking at something.

"Tsubaki?" She asked again and knelt down on the floor next to her. "Are you okay?" She peered at the thing she had been looking at and saw that it was a photo album.

"This was taken when Tsukasa went to Canada. Look, it is the three of us. Tsukasa didn't like it there, see! He's frowning!" Tsubaki smiled sadly as her fingers gently touched the photo. 

"There's this one taken at his 10th birthday! He had demanded for a huge chocolate cake that time and I punched him for being greedy." A glimmer of hope shimmered in her eyes for that instant but Tsukuji could only gaze at her cousin.

"And finally," She paused in front of the very last photograph. "This was taken when Tsukasa first went to Etikou Kindergarten, with F4." 

The little Tsukasa looked curiously at her, while the other three smiled. 

"This is my favourite photograph, that's why I had it framed up." She continued, her tear drops falling onto it. She closed the album and held it close to her.

"I miss him, I really do. I miss him." Her body started to shake as fresh tears appeared. "Why? Why must such a thing happen? He's my only brother!"

Tsukuji looked at her cousin sadly. She stood up and hugged Tsubaki. 

"He'll come back, I promise. He'll wake up." She whispered softly as Tsubaki continued sobbing. 

Her brother, why did it have to be him? Why not someone else? The pain clenched at her heart, her tears could not stop flowing. Her body racked with her sobs but the pain still gnawed at her. The grief, the agony of seeing her brother suffering rocked her.

The little boy still looked curiously at her, while the other three smiled.

*

"Is Makino asleep yet?" Akira asked worriedly as Soujiro strode into the room. He nodded his head and collapsed onto the couch.

"I just gave her a sleeping tablet, it knocked her out real quickly." He said tiredly as he closed his eyes. It had been a trying time for every one of them. 

Tsukuji entered the room and sat down next to Akira. 

"I just got Tsubaki to sleep." Tsukuji said, exhausted. "But she would probably wake up again. Gee, this has been a very traumatic experience." Akira put his hand over her shoulder. 

Indeed it was. Tsubaki and Tsukasa's parents had died in an air crash a year ago and now, this had to happen. Any strong-willed person would despair in such a situation. 

Akira glanced at his watch. It read 3:15 am. 

"Let's get some sleep first." Soujiro nodded.

*

__

beep, beep, beep, beep. 

Rui looked at his best friend Tsukasa lie on the cold, hard bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath through the oxygenation tube. It was so difficult for him to believe that this was the very person who had spoke to him excitedly on the day before the accident.

__

"Rui! Oi! Come over here!" Tsukasa shouted. Rui frowned as he walked over to Tsukasa's seat. The 4 of them were at Tsukasa's place for dinner and Akira and Soujiro were late.

"What?" He snapped. Tsukasa ignored it and brought out a small box.

"Look at this! Is it nice?" Tsukasa asked him excitedly, like a small child. Then again, Tsuaksa often acted like a small kid, Rui thought. He opened the box and his eyes widened.

"So what do you think of it?" Tsukasa pestered. 

It was simple gold wedding band. But the words engraved on it took Rui's breath away. 

Love is eternal.

"Who's this for?" Tsukasa took the box back. He looked at Rui and smiled. Rui had never seen Tsukasa smile so cheerfully ever since he split up with Makino.

"It's for Makino. I am going to meet her tomorrow. It's been 5 years already." He said. The glimmer of hope shimmered in his eyes. "I am going to propose to her tomorrow, at the Sakura garden. I told her to wait for me." He smiled gently again. 

Now, his best friend lay there, not moving. Rui bent over to hold Tsukasa's hand. 

"Tsukasa, wake up and look at me." He said quietly. 

No response. 

"Tsukasa, are you going to leave Makino all alone?" 

No response.

"Tsukasa! You selfish guy! What the hell are you doing?! Wake up! Are you just going to lie here and let other people suffer?" Rui shouted. 

No response again. Tsukasa was ignoring him.

"Tsukasa, if you are not going to wake up, I am going to take care of Makino for the rest of my life." Rui said.

Just then, Rui heard the monitor go "beep" real quickly. He looked up in surprise to see that Tsukasa's heart was beating quickly. 

Rui smiled. 

"Tsukasa, thank you. I know what I should do now." He got up to leave to let a bodyguard take over. 

"By the way," he paused. "Makino told me to tell you she loves you." Rui turned to leave. 

*

__

"Makino! Wait for me!" Tsukasa shouted.

__

"Doumyouji! Hurry up!" Makino urged. Tsukasa ran after her, but he seemed to be falling back again. He needed to stop. He was tired and he couldn't stand it. 

"Makino! Wait up!" He yelled but she seemed to have vanished. "Makino!"

__

Tsukasa, are you just going to stay here and wait?" He looked up in surprise at that familiarity of the voice. Rui stood in front of him and looked at him with the crystal clear blue eyes.

__

"If you are going to stay here and wait, then I will go after Makino myself." Rui smiled and started running. Tsukasa could feel a surge of jealousy overcome him.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MAKINO!" He shouted at Rui and started running again. His heart beat faster. "RUI! OI!"

__

"Tsukasa, don't give up then." 

*

Dawn had just broken when Rui stepped out of the hospital. He took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. He knew that Tsukasa would wake up. He walked to the waiting car and got in. 

*

The butler pushed the door gently open and saw the three of them fast asleep. He had no wish to disturb them especially after what had happened but business was business. 

He cleared his throat loudly. Akira, who was a light sleeper woke up immediately and blinked. He smiled sheepishly when the butler frowned upon seeing Tsukuji sleeping on his shoulder. 

"Oi! Soujiro, Tsukuji! Wake up!" He said, nudging Tsukuji gently. The both of them stirred and opened their eyes. 

"What is it?" Soujiro asked, annoyed.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but a member from the board of directors is here to see Tsubaki-sama. But I don't wish to disturb her presently so is it okay if you all go to see him?" 

They nodded.

*

The guy was pacing nervously in the living hall. It was nerve racking to be sitting there all alone in such a big house. He smiled in relief when he saw Tsukuji coming down the stairs, together with Akira and Soujiro.

"What is it?" Tsukuji snapped. "Give me your name and purpose for coming here."

Every bit like her cousin, the guy thought, fortunately they didn't get his sister. She would have punched him.

"I am Hideko Matsui, a representative from the board of directors. Well, the board of directors had a meeting yesterday and we have unanimously agreed that we need a new chairman quickly, since Tsukasa-sama is, well, in hospital. This is also in hope that we would be able to stabilize our share prices, which have fallen drastically ever since the news of Tsuaksa-sama's accident was broadcast." He bowed his head low. "The Board of Directors offer their sincere regrets for the unfortunate accident."

"Enough bullshit!" Someone shouted suddenly. They turned to look in surprise at…Tsubaki. Her eyes flashed angrily as she strode to Hideko. 

"What is the meaning of this?! You want a new chairman so soon when my brother is still lying in the hospital? Just to stabilize your share prices?!" She shouted angrily. "You rogues! You all are just waiting to take over the company!" She pounded furiously on the his chest but Soujiro and Akira quickly restrained her.

"Get out of here." Tsukuji told Hideko. " I never want to see your face again, here as well as in the company." He froze.

"Please report back to YOUR board of directors that they are fired. They would receive a dismissal letter soon, not to worry." She signaled to the butler. "Throw him out."

"You can't do this! Wait…" His voice trailed off as he was dragged out. Tsukuji turned to look at Tsubaki who had collapsed onto the floor in a heap. 

"How could they do this? Tsukasa is lying there all alone and all they ever think of is money!" She covered her face and started sobbing uncontrollably. "How could they do this? Tsukasa is still in there…Tsukasa…" 

"We have to do something." Soujiro said quietly.

*

Makino woke up drowsily as she struggled to remember where she was. The sleeping pill had worked its effect on her. 

"Where am I?" She asked herself as she got up from the bed. The room looked so familiar. Where had she seen it before?

Then she knew. A photograph of herself and Doumyouji was placed on the table-top, neatly framed. She was in Tsukasa's room. 

She picked up the photo frame and smiled sadly at it. This was taken during his birthday party, which had gone disastrously, wrong for them. Just then, drops started falling onto it. Then more. 

"Doumyouji…" She cried harder when she said his name. It was just so hard to forget that he might not be coming back again. So hard to think that he might just leave her. It was too hard to bear it. She just wanted to see him again, to be in his embrace again. She just wanted to know that he still loved her and that was why, she had waited patiently for him 5 years ago.

She put the photo frame back on the table and her tears glistened from it as dawn broke. 

"Doumyouji…" She whispered again. She took out the ring from her pocket and slipped it onto her ring finger. 

__


End file.
